This invention relates to an internal combustion engine having at least three movable sidewalls and two stationary walls where the movable walls move substantially simultaneously.
In the usual internal combustion engine having a combustion chamber formed from rigid sidewalls with only a single movable member acting as a piston to drive a crankshaft or like power train means, the movement of expanding gases normal to the axis of piston movement is wasted in that the energy exerted by these forces does not add to the downward force of gases expanding parallel to the axis of piston movement. Thus, forces potentially additive to the harnessed downward driving force being exerted against the piston head are being wasted against the rigid sidewalls forming the combustion chamber. This invention harnesses these presently wasted forces by providing movable sidewalls acting as pistons in one or multiple planes so as to be acted upon by forces that are directed in planes other than unidirectionally downward.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,005 to Buske is also directed to providing movable sideawalls acting as pistons. However, there are deficiencies in this patent. The present invention solves the problems of the Buske engine so that the internal combustion engine using movable walls would be able to minimize the friction of the movable walls and the production costs as well as the torque that exists in the engine.
The Buske patent utilizes a hedron with springs as a means to seal the combustion chamber. Accordingly, a minimum thickness of the chamber must be maintained as a condition of self sealing.
Further, the position where force applied on the chamber wall when the gas explodes (at the middle of the chamber wall) is not in line with the position where the hedrons transfer thrust to the gear. Thus, torque exists, which will make the hedron wear out unevenly.